In The Moonlight (I Woke You Up)
by drivenbyrevenge
Summary: Bakura lies with Marik in his arms, deep in thought about how he feels about the other boy. The silence is comforting until it isn't, and he has to wake Marik up, so they can be together, awake and aware. Oneshot, kissing and stuff, very fluffy, a couple of swear words, mentions of sex.


In The Moonlight (I Woke You Up)

**A/N: That's not a title in itself, but actually two titles which I couldn't choose between. The first is a favourite song of mine from the anime Gravitation. Hopefully this is not as sad as that particular song, or sad at all for that matter, but don't get distracted by my ramblings, read on my son.**

Bakura lay awake, dark eyes on the boy in his arms. Marik was asleep on him, and the moonlight from the window was washing over their bare bodies, pale white and gold being lit up by the silvery rays. He tilted his head slightly, looking at the way the light hit the engravings on his lover's back, and he carefully traced a finger around one of the scars, wondering what it had felt like and then found himself shuddering at the thought of being in such pain. He took a few pieces of Marik's hair and let them slip through his hands, his skin tingling at how soft they were. His hand then settled on Marik's shoulder, his fingers brushing against the edge of one of the gold armbands that the Egyptian wore.

He looked at Marik's face, his head resting to the side on Bakura's chest, some of his hair flicking up and brushing Bakura's neck. His eyes were shut peacefully, his eyeliner from the day still intact, if a little smudged by the sweat that had earlier been running down from his brow as he moaned and writhed on Bakura's erection. The Spirit of The Ring smirked, as he visualised what they had been doing only a couple of hours ago, the way Marik had arched his back and cried out Bakura's name. Surprisingly he was still awake. Like most people, Bakura would normally fall asleep after sex. But he couldn't sleep, his mind wouldn't settle. So he laid awake. It wasn't an unbearable insomnia, where you found yourself exhausted and still unable to catch up to sleep as it ran further and further from you. No, it was a comfortable wakefulness. Bakura wondered if maybe it was only comfortable because he was sharing it with Marik, even if Marik wasn't awake...he was still very much _there. _Marik always made his presence known, he was doing it even now just by being the one thing Bakura couldn't stop thinking about. It was almost embarrassing.

The thief let his cacao eyes flit around the room, their room. Looking at parts of the wall that were lit by the moonlight, and into the dark corners that weren't. He entertained himself for a time, making out shapes. A lamp, the wardrobe door hanging open, a coat hook that he and Marik had struggled with for three days before finally hiring someone to come put it on the wall...Marik had insisted on having it, despite rarely ever wearing a coat let alone a regular t-shirt long enough to cover that midriff that he was so fond of. Eventually, Bakura gave in and once again let his eyes fall to look at his sleeping boyfriend. They looked at him and the way he was laying against Bakura. How one of his arms stuck right out and the other was bent, his hand at Bakura's waist. The way his back rose gently with his breathing, and how those breaths washed gently over Bakura's skin, another reminder that Marik was _there_, there with _him_, and they were _together._

Slowly his wakefulness became less and less comfortable.

Bakura wished Marik would wake up. Just to be awake with him. Bakura wasn't lonely. He'd never cared about anything enough to be the type that got lonely. But he did possess a sense of longing, only for Marik. After all this time he still hadn't quite figured it out. He just knew that he wanted Marik awake and aware. He jabbed him in the side.

"Bakura!" Marik lifted his head in shock and his purple eyes glared up at Bakura, "What's wrong?" He demanded, rubbing his side where Bakura had dug in at the skin.

"Nothing," Bakura said nonchalantly, even shrugging to prove just how apathetic he was, holding back the smile he wanted to show at the way Marik's eyes shined at him.

"Then why the eff did you wake me up?" Marik asked. He lifted himself from Bakura and sat back on his knees, sighing a little, and Bakura looked at the way his muscles flexed over the sigh and he told himself he would remember it, all of it. Marik stretched his arms over his head and Bakura focused his eyes on those muscles as well, before Marik slumped back down, and repositioned himself in a slightly more comfortable angle, head now resting in the crook of Bakura's neck, where the thief was propped up against the pillow.

A few moments of quiet between them, "Great, thanks a lot, Bakura, now I can't go back to sleep," Marik complained, burrowing his head in Bakura's neck.

"Good, neither can I," Bakura said, resting his hand in the dip of Marik's back.

"You're a prick, you know that right?" Marik put his head up and looked at Bakura, eyes glaring, mouth scowling. He was not reacting as well to being woken up as Bakura had hoped he would have.

"I've been called worse," Bakura told him, "Usually by you, but then again, you're usually riding me at the same time, so I don't really listen to you any more."

"Shut up, Bakura," Marik told Bakura's neck, again letting his head fall back down.

"I woke you up," Bakura said after a few moments of Marik grinding his teeth, his jaw jutting painfully into Bakura's collar bone each time.

Again Marik lifted his head, this time leaning up on his hands, face inches from Bakura's, "Yeah. You did. I know that. What the heck is wrong with you, anyway?" He pouted his lips.

Before Bakura could stop himself, he curled his hand around Marik's neck and roughly pulled the tombkeeper into a kiss, "Shut up, Marik," He hissed onto Marik's lips, forcing the other boys mouth open and running his tongue over Marik's. Not paying attention to the Egyptian's reaction, Bakura sat up, and pushed Marik back down onto the bed so that the thief was now on top. He looked down at Marik's body, his dark gold skin, muscles on his front formed in smalls rises and dips, the way his waist curved in, like it was made for Bakura to put his hand in. His hips (Bakura was particularly fond of those) and his cock between them, flaccid but still as absolutely fucking perfect as ever, so much that that too, irritated Bakura. He looked back up at Marik's face. His eyes were staring up into Bakura's, like he was almost pleased that Bakura had finally _done something. _His mouth was open ever so slightly, like it was begging to be ravaged by Bakura's, "Fuck," Bakura breathed as he looked down at Marik.

"What is it?" Marik frowned, getting over the annoyance of being woken up and now enjoying their midnight argument-makeout session-whatever it was. He put his arm up onto Bakura's back, stroking the soft pale skin.

Bakura hesitated for a moment, knowing exactly what he wanted to say as he looked down at Marik and shivering against the feeling of Marik's hand on his skin. It was the eyes, those spectacular lavender eyes and how the moonlight reflected off of them. Bakura sighed, "I woke you up," he said.

"I know that."

Bakura ignored him, leaning down to kiss his mouth, gently this time. It was slow, his tongue cautiously dipping into the moist cavity of Marik's mouth and Marik moaned, enjoying the feeling as the two of them kissed in the moonlight, God it was so perfect. After a few minutes Bakura broke away from the kiss, imprinting his lips to Marik's neck, and then sucking gently on the dip between his collar bones, making another of of those gorgeous moans come from Marik's lips.

Marik smiled, pure joy as they lay together, still curious as to why Bakura had woken him, but now more than happy to be awake, and just be with him. When Bakura was again looking into his eyes Marik said, "You woke me up," feigning annoyance.

Bakura just looked down at him, overwhelmed with every good emotion that he had always pretended he was not capable of. "Marik," he said it carefully, threading the fingers of one of his hands through Marik's.

Marik didn't reply, just waited.

He breathed gently, eyes still looking the Egyptian up and down, always, always coming back to rest on the pale amethysts that were his eyes, "You're completely beautiful."

Nothing else needed to be said, Bakura had said what he had been wanting too, now all that was left was for Marik to once again pull Bakura back down so they could lay in each other's arms. So he did that and Bakura let out a soft laugh, and Marik adored the way it sounded. They curled back up near the pillows. Bakura was laying on his side, Marik in his arms, the thief's eyes now closing. Marik, who already knew he was attractive, but was now silently revelling in the fact that Bakura had just looked him in the eyes and told him, stared at the man beside him and marvelled at how the moonlight washed over his pale skin.

**A/N: Wow that just didn't know when to end itself. **

**I don't own YGO, if I did then A) thiefshipping B) puppyshipping and C) THE PHARAOH WOULD NOT HAVE LEFT YUGI BC THEY WERE IN LOVE JFC DON'T GET ME STARTED**

**Ahem.**

**Please review.**


End file.
